A Moment
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: A moment lasts forever...or does it? Romantic one shot between a strange Kp pairing...


**A Moment**

_This is just a random KP pairing, a romantic kissing scene. Comment to guess who you think the pairing is! ; ) I dropped a few hints here and there._

There was something nice about being a villain. It gave you this menacing feeling that was the best in the world…nothing could compare to the feeling you get when your evil plans work out, or even seem to be working out. That evil pride you get is just so….so….out of this world. Those who are good could not possibly understand…maybe, to them, it is the same as the feel you get when you do a good dead, like donate blood, or money to a cancer survivor or animal cruelty foundation. Or, it could be the same as getting a random smile from a stranger. It's a small feeling, but because of its quality, it exceeds size.

Being a villain can be tough, yes, with the stress from the heroes and the competitive villains wanting the same as you, but the main thing that was great about being a villain was the small, tiny, itty bitty perks of evil. Some villains considered stealing candy from a baby one of these perks; a small act that had such great happiness and excitement. And even though other villains were considered competition, you made allies and even friends. Dr. Drakken and Shego were close, one could say. Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan were buddies…it was only a rare instance that two villains were enemies, like Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor. Competition usually didn't clash with friendship, most of the time. The famous saying was true; the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Villain conventions were a must, and a favorite to many criminals. The best of the best attended. Great villains were asked for autographs…there were many great sales and plenty of drama. It was a good place to catch up and hang out with fellow allies. At one particular convention; Duff and Monkey Fist chatted at the cafeteria section. Drakken and Dementor argued over bartering for a weapon, as Shego watched.

Two villains—one a decently famous one, the other, a little less popular but still recognized and respected, met up. It was a male, in his late twenties, early thirties even, and a woman in her mid to late twenties. They met for the first time, and chatted over horrible convention punch and Hench Co promotions. They bonded over foods and movies, and laughed and somewhat flirted. He invited her back to his lair, to show her around his trademark atmosphere. She accepted.

The tour was not too long. They flirted more than anything else…he could hardly show her his evil, dark chrome lair and look menacing at the same time. The man soon found himself thinking the woman attractive. She would touch his shoulder gently and playfully, and a shiver would run up and down his spine. He had some relations before with other woman, but never had he felt like this.

So. One thing led to another. They flirted, and shared sweet words and intimate gestures. She giggled and he chuckled; she touched his chest and he put a hand, vigilantly, to her waist. She leaned in, and lingered in front of his lips for some time. He leaned in the rest, and they shared a small kiss. They continued to exchange small kisses, back and forth. She put a hand around his shoulder, and pressed up against his body, closing the gap between them to nothing. He wrapped his one arm around her waist, and placed his other hand to the back of her head, feeling her silky thick hair. Their kisses became faster, and more passionate with each minute. They held each other tighter, caressed each other's bodies, and fell deeply in the curse of lust. As a villain, love was unfortunately something that was hard to come across, for many. But lust always filled its slot.

Sure; no matter how much cake you eat, you will always be thirsty for wine. But, when wine is hard to come across, you might as well keep on eating the cake. Strangely, some tend to believe the more you eat it, there is a slight chance you will forget the thirst.

They opened their mouths slightly and shared some tongue. The moment became more, and more passionate. The woman placed her hand on the man's jaw, and brought it up past the black strap of the patch and through his thick brown hair. He brought his hand from her waist, up her back. He felt the silkiness of her jumpsuit.

The moment lasted like that for who knows how long. They ended after a while, however, with a simple sad parting. She said she needed to go, but she wanted to stay. And he would have let her, too. He would have let her stay…and maybe they would go further than anticipated?

But no, she left for her own lair as he lingered in his, pondering about what had just occurred. The spark between them was incredible…admirable….it still lingered within the man. But soon it faded, for she was gone.

Gone forever? He hoped not. But something inside of him was telling him that this would be the last time, if not one of the only times that moment with her would occur.

The man was one of those people, who believed that if you eat enough cake, the thirst for wine would go away.

He would soon be disappointed, in time.


End file.
